The disclosure is directed to a device or a method according to the generic definition as disclosed. The subject matter of the disclosure is also a computer program.
For the treatment of illnesses, for example, diabetes mellitus, a patient can independently inject a medication, for example, insulin. For this purpose, the patient can use an injection device which enables a preselection of the dose to be dispensed.
WO 2015/074979 A2 discloses a spring-assisted medication dispensing device.